Harry Potter and the Ludicrous Experiment
by Eristaz
Summary: And abused and neglected four year old Harry Potter was kidnapped and subjected to an experiment that was considered evil and dark, not fit for public eye. This is a Super!Harry and Creature!Harry story, with a helping of Independance and Darkness.
1. Blood of Life

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter or any like things. Don't sue me!

I am slightly insane and some of my ideas manifested themselves into this story, plus I have read most Harry Potter fan fictions out there that are over 60,000 words. Now it's my turn to show the world my literary genius. HA! This will be a Harry/many story, sense i've decided he's going to be gray character and quite independent. It's an extremely dark story as well. Well, here is my story.

**Harry Potter and the Ludicrous Experiment**

Written by Eristaz's insane mind

A small boy, around the age of four, was sleeping on a ratty cot within a dark and extremely small room. He had a full head of hair that was so dark that it seemed to suck in any light that was around it, if there was any light around. His skin was a ghastly pale, with many scars and bruises donning it. It could be easily seen that he was very malnourished. He had a pair of round lensed glasses that had been recently broken in two and quickly repaired with tape, laying on the floor next to him. Along with the broken glasses, most of the possessions that were in the room with him were also in disrepair.

The room itself was so small, that a fully grown adult would not have been able to stand up in it. The door had many different locks on the outside of it, which were currently in use. On further inspection one would find that the room was actually a broom cupboard, under a very clean stairwell. Actually, most of the house outside of his small cupboard was extremely clean. Too clean. This was the doing of his aunt, Petunia Dursley, a blond lady with a horse-like face. She seemed to have a fear of germs, dirt, and grime. Her husband, Vernon, was a walrus of a man who's face constantly was a shade of puce. Their son, Dudley, was nearly as round as he was tall, and was doted on by his parents. This pathetic family harbored an utmost hate towards the small boy in the cupboard, who had never done anything to deserve such despicable treatment. Except, perhaps, by living.

The small boy shivered, and drew the tatty cover closer to his body. It was currently in the middle of the winter. A deep snow blanketed the outside of the house. It was quite a beautiful picture. A calm silence drifted throughout the street the house resided on.

This boy had an amazing destiny ahead of him, and his path began that fateful night.

The boy's name was Harry Potter.

:- PAGE BREAK -: PAGE BREAK

Three black, wispy forms congregated in front of the residence of Harry Potter. Each standing at the exact height of six feet, seemed to have very undefined forms. Almost as if made of the blackest smoke. Resting on each of their sides was a sword reaching five feet in length, a katana. The smoke-like forms waited in the darkness, until some unknown presence gave them the order to enter the house.

The forms separated and formed into shapeless, black, clouds. Quickly the forms entered the house through any crevice they could find. Inside the house they formed into their humanoid shapes and moved silently throughout the house. Two of the shapes made their way upstairs and the other crept on the bottom floor, as if searching for something.

Soon, three different sets of screams could be heard from upstairs, accompanied by sickening slicing noises. The screams were silenced abruptly. A light turned on that could be see from under the crack of the cupboard door.

"Uncle Vernon?" A quivering voice came through the door. "Aunt Petunia?"

Quickly the smoke form moved to the cupboard and opened it. The little boy inside, Harry, screamed in fright. The form grabbed Harry's wrist and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The two forms upstairs disappeared as well, leaving behind the bloody corpses of the last remaining relatives of Harry Potter.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Harry was floating through an abyss of darkness. Unknowing of the world around him.

"Wake up, Harry Potter." A cold and maniac voice interrupted his dark sanctuary.

Harry's eyes opened slowly, angred that he was awoken. Around him he saw a chamber made of obsidian. Next he realized that he was that he was bound by metal, spread-eagled, on a freezing cold stone crypt. A man was standing above him, who was bald and deathly white. His eyes were changing from white to black slowly. It was hypnotizing.

"Yes, Harry Potter, you shall be the perfect specimen, yes. Only the person who defeated the Dark One, could possibly survive this," the pale man said.

By this time Harry had tears rolling down the sides of his head. Fear resonated within his eyes.

"Ahhh...mabey I should introduce myself, my name is Alexander vanRosenburg. I was one of the lead uspeakables at your country's ministry of magic."

Now Harry uttered his first words of this confrontation, "But...but...magic isn't real, my Uncle Vernon said that magic was nonsense, and anyone who uses it, should be punished." By this time, Harry was extremely scared.

Alexander unleashed a maniacal laugh, "What is this? Harry Potter does not believe in magic?" He laughed again. "I presume you do not have knowledge of your own past, do you?"

"My parents were drunks and convicts, and they died in a car crash." Mumbled Harry, his body was beginning to tremble in fear.

"No, child, your parents were not drunks, convicts, or anything of that sort. No, they were wizards, your mother was even an aquaitence of mine. She was a fine person, her ideas were innovative! She could have changed the world! But, it seems, you did, by when the vile wizard Tom Riddle, who had terrorized the wizarding world for more than a score of years, invaded your family's home and killed your parents, you somehow defeated him. You have extraordinary powers child, and I seek to improve these powers."

It could now be seen that the chamber was beginning to tremble, Harry's extraordinary powers already manifesting themselves because he was in this horrifying predicament. It was then Harry spoke again, "What are you going to do to me?"

Alexander looked down upon Harry, his mystifying eyes boring deep within Harry's emerald eyes. "Child, I seek to better you, for when Voldemort does return, you shall be able to obliterate him. He is not worthy of life. I seek to perform an experiment upon you. They called it ludicrous, but I see it as genius. You see, child, within the magical world, blood is a powerful commodity. It is seen as dark, nowadays, to use blood for magic. I believe that magic is neither light nor dark, but the people who use it make it so. I plan to give you the powers of the majestic phoenixes, the cunning basilisks, the protective werewolves, the imposing dementors, the strong dragons, and more, so much more. As you go on through your life, you will find new strengths, and very few weaknesses. All of this, I shall inject within you through blood of each of these creatures. Child, I can see that your destiny has much for you to cope with. With what I give you, I hope your life shall be easier. I see that my life will end soon, but my project will live on."

Alexander then turned and reached for a stone basin that was filled with an oddly black liquid, which was resting on the table next to him. He reached for Harry's hand and cut open his palm with a knife the pulled from his belt. Harry was not able to resist when his hand was placed inside the liquid. The basin then developed a red aura which traveled throughout Harry's body. He was soon gasping for air, his throat was tightening and thus was unable to scream because of the pain. The last thing Harry saw before he fell unconscious was Alexander decaying into a rotting corpse and the room around him beginning to fade.

END CHAPTER

Well, guys, I hope you have somewhat enjoyed this odd beginning to my story. I'll try to update as much as possible if I get some reviews from people who liked it. Harry has quite a destiny and story ahead of him here, and for you guys, it will only get better!

And here is a good quote!

"And the art of payment has the special function of giving pay: but we do not confuse this with other arts, any more than the art of the pilot is to be confused with the art of medicine, because the health of the pilot may be improved by a sea voyage. You wold not be inclined to say, would you, that navigation is the art of medicine, at least if we are to adopt your exact use of language?

Certainly not."

-Plato, The Republic


	2. Questions Answered One

BACK BY FUCKING POPULAR DEMAND!!

Hello, INSERT NAME HERE! It seems you have the interest and the gonads to go on reading this creepy story; for that, I thank you. As this goes on, this will get darker and creepier, well, if that is the way to see it. But anyway, just so you know, I do have the gist of the story planned out, but I need a bit of help deciding who will be Harry's first GIRLFRIEND that we would know from canon, not boyfriend, this is a SLASHLESS story, and I will keep it that way. I refuse to make a Mary-Sue. So if you have any ideas, send them along in your reviews. Also, because of the experiment, Harry's mind processes at the equivalent of someone many times his age, he learns faster, and shall be much more mature. So, yeah, he's super!Harry. I also apologize for being such a lazy shit and not updating for a long time.

ATTENTION-READ THIS: Please note that I will be (at least there's a high chance of it) changing the Hogwarts curriculum to include new subjects ranging from muggle algebra, to a comprehensive study of the English grammar, to learning the basics of Latin, etc...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of his friends are owned by J. K. Rowling, not me! I'm just having a bit of old fashioned sick and twisted fun with them. I do not claim to have ownership of any bit of Harry Potter, except perhaps the plot I have created for this story only!

**Harry Potter and the Ludicrous Experiment**

Written by Eristaz's insane mind

Chapter Two

_"The progression of wizardry has been slow and tedious, and still to this day, the wizarding community is an archaic institution. The community is superstitious, philosophical, and mystified by the power of magic itself. Witches and wizards are slow to change and are usually narrow minded, refusing to ponder new ideas and theories, and thus refusing to delve into the depths of magic and the very way magic works. This is the inverse of the drive that non-magical humans, more commonly known as muggles, have. The muggles' and driven personalities have caused them to be leaps and bounds ahead of the wizarding institution, in technology, logic, and many other subjects."_

_-_Current Magical Theory,_ written by Z. A. Wyrick, soon entering 115__th__ year of working as a Ministry of Magic Unspeakable._

THIS IS THE SUPER COOL PAGE BREAK

The mid-morning light outside of the large cottage's window filtered through, giving the room a golden tint. There was a four-poster bed, with the headboard pushed up upon the north wall of the room. Inside this bed was a boy, seemingly around ten or eleven years old, with jet black hair, a pale but healthy complexion, an and a thin lightning bolt scar donning his forehead.

_POP_

"Master Harry Potter Sir, yous needs to wake up! Yous is going to be late for the Hoggy Express!" The house elf snapped her fingers and an outfit of a plain black robe, black trousers, and a white shirt appeared on the end of the bed. The house elf _POPPED _out of the room.

Harry's eyes slowly opened, exposing emerald green, and he slid out of the bed smoothly. Getting out of his bed, one could see that handsome, aristocratic features donned his face. He seemed to be about 177 centimeters, quite tall for a lad his age. Also, which would catch the interest of quite a few people, were the black feathered wings, seamlessly erupting from his back, reaching the span equal to his arms' length. The young boy yawned and, if one looked closely, inside his mouth were a quartet of fangs, sharp enough to cause a fatal injury.

Harry soon got dressed and walked down the ornate hallway of the cottage and reached the well-stocked kitchen. He was assaulted by the smell of a breakfast fit for a king.

"Yous need to sit down and eat before yous is going to the Hoggy Express." The house elf was standing on a stool pointing a ladle threateningly at him.

Harry grinned and sat down. He grabbed a knife and a fork, and dug in. "This is outstanding Prinnie!"

So, you might be asking yourself "How in the world did Harry get from von Rosenburg's lair, and get into a nice set up like this?" Well, I'll answer that for you.

You see, Harry woke up in the middle of the Black Forest in Germany (of course, he didn't know that) and wondered for hours. Eventually he started to suffer from starvation, but then a voice spoke to him.

'_Harry, let me take control_'

As many of us would do, being surrounded by the sounds of nature for a couple weeks and nothing else, Harry was startled into tripping on the forest floor at hearing the voice.

He called out, whilst getting back up and regaining his footing, "What--who's that—who's there!?"

The voice answered, '_I am the spirit of the phoenix blood that was stolen from me and given to you. My physical body moved on to a phoenix death many decades ago, but part of my essence, my spirit, remained embodied within the blood, for it was not willingly given._'

Harry realized that the voice was speaking inside his head, but was still greatly frightened, because voices in your head makes one be considered insane. Anyway, he spoke to the voice, "What's a phoenix, and what did you mean by taking control?"

'_Harry, I apologize, it has taken some time for me to gather the strength to speak to you, and now that I can, we can transform into what my physical body was, and I will be able to guide you to food and water. As for what a phoenix is, I will start off with saying that it is a type of bird. Now, relax and let my presence take control._'

Harry blinked, confused by this whole concept, but tried to relax as much as possible nonetheless. Soon, he felt a soothing entity make itself known in his mind, and he felt his body begin to morph into a completely new shape. He felt his very core begin to change, accommodating the new body. He saw himself shrinking, and felt his arms recede into his torso and two new extremities erupt from his back. Soon, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Harry looked at himself and found that he was covered with black feathers, and wings had sprouted from his back.

'_Hmmm...this is an odd turn of events. It seems that your natural animagus form was a phoenix, thus you having black feathers, instead of my red and green. I shall explain what an animagus is later. We have things to do._'

Harry then found that his wings were moving on their own, obviously being controlled by the conscience in his mind, and he was lifted up into the air. He found the experience exhilarating, his body slicing through the air, the freedom of being unattached to the ground, the trees and ground below him moving past him at high speeds, all of it beautiful in Harry's mind. He let out a musical trill that brought fourth feelings of joy, happiness, and enjoyment.

'_Yes, it is quite beautiful._'

Soon, Harry landed at the edge of a watering hole, and his body quickly transformed back into his normal self. He knelt at the edge and drank deeply, savoring the untampered flavor of the water.

'_Now, it is time for the hunt._'

Harry felt his body transform and take flight again, and soon, he felt himself swooping down, half by instinct, half by the phoenix's dictation, and grabbing a large mouse. He mercifully killed it and began his feast upon it.

'_Now that you are fed, it is time to begin your education. Before that, though, you may call me Aduro._'

And so it went, Aduro tutoring Harry in the ways of the wizarding world, and how to survive in the wilderness for three years. He taught him will magic (wandless for those who did not know of the old ways). Harry was soon able to transform into his phoenix form at will, along with a leviathan form, and a perverse dementor form, each with their own voices, Lamation and Torvin, respectively. He also had the vampiric thirst, and fed off of the centaurs, who did not even know he was there, in the forest. Harry also began to use his parcelmouth abilities that he seemed to inherit from his basilisk blood. He also gained an immunity to poisons and could inject basilisk venom into the prey he was feeding upon. He also transformed into his werewolf form during the full moon, but, oddly enough, had full control of what he did as he did so. Aduro also discovered that Harry had metamorphamagus abilities, but refrained from teaching him how to do so until he was older, giving him time until they had to leave the forest and return to the public world, and entering Gringotts to claim his inheritance.

But soon, it came to that day where Harry traveled by phoenix flame back to England and entered Diagon Alley. During his time in the forest, he had grown mid-back dreadlocks and his wings had merged with his normal body, for reasons unknown. His facial structure formed a resemblance of the vampires, and he was already developing hair in...odd places on his body because of the lycanthropy. Overall, he was an extremely imposing seven-year-old.

As he walked down the ally, he was subject to many stares and points, but he kept his destination of Gringotts planted firmly in his mind. As he entered the white monolith, he bowed to the outer guards and spoke, "**Good evening my associates, may you guard your nation with honor and integrity**." The guards were wide-eyed and slack jawed at this, for he had spoken in their native tounge, Gobbledygook, which he had learned from Lamation.

He entered the main chamber and walked to the nearest open teller's booth.

Once again, he spoke in the Goblin Nation's native tounge, "**Hello, lord Goblin, I am here to claim my inheritance, of the Potters**." And once more, the goblin was unsettled by his use of Gobbledygook, but took it in stride.

"**Ahhh, it seems that Lord Potter has returned to the wizarding world. Yes, I shall take you to the inheritance office of Gringotts**." He got off of his stool and motioned Harry to follow him around the counter.

The Goblin led him through a maze of corridors and eventually they reached a door that had 'INHERITANCE OFFICE' scribed in Gobbledygook on the front. They entered together and the Goblin sat Harry in a large leather chair in front of a large, lacquered desk. On the other side of the desk sat an older Goblin, with hair growing out of his ears, but not on his head, but he had a braided beard that reached beyond the top of the desk, into the Goblin's lap. On the desk was a nameplate that read: 'Tworndal, Inheritance Director.'

The Goblin that led Harry there walked up to Tworndal and whispered something to him. Tworndal's eyes widened briefly and then waved the Goblin out of his office, thanking him in the process.

"**Good evening, Lord Potter. We are overjoyed that you have come to us today. My name is Twornadal, and I am the Inheritance Director**."

"**Hello, Twornadal, obviously, I am Harry Potter, and I wish to claim the Potter inheritance.**"

"**Good**." He then reached in a drawer in his desk and pulled out a black quill and a dark blue piece of parchment. "**If you can use this blood quill to sign the line above, that will take care of any problems**."

Harry stood and walked to the desk and signed the line with a flourish. He gasped slightly at the pain in his hand, but calmed when he saw that it healed quickly. Soon, the parchment began to write:

Lord Harry James Potter

Lord of the Noble Houses of:

(A/N: Sorry 'bout this)

**Potter**

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin**

**Hufflepuff**

**Ravenclaw**

**Myrridin (Also known as the House of Merlin)**

**Black**

**Pendragon**

Net Worth:

10,,000,000 galleons

Current Monetary Holdings:

4,364,821,751 galleons

Weizengamot Seats:

6 (Totaling 8 percent of Weizengamot power)

Properties:

Too Many To List

Ask Inheritance Director For Details

Investments:

Too Many To List

Ask Inheritance Director For Details

And with that, Harry said, "Oh my--" And he promptly fainted.

END CHAPTER

Well, sorry 'bout the cliffie,' but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.

For those of you who don't like him getting big inheritances...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, IT'S FUCKING AWSOME!


End file.
